ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:General plasma
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General plasma page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheBen10Mazter (Talk) 22:56, June 12, 2011 Don't edit another user's profile Even if it is to correct mistakes. Blaziken (T-B- ) 13:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Each user is responsible for their own profile page. If you wish to communicate an error, use their talk page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 13:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Please do not put in Fanfiction You put in that a larger version of a null void project is also known as a MK 1. Do it again, i ban you. TheBen10Mazter 13:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I sorry I miss read it as M K 1 instead of MK 1. --TheBen10Mazter 14:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: protecting pages It would take forever to protect every page and I blocked the user who vandaled. --TheBen10Mazter 21:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages I cant cant protect all pages even if i could it cant stay protected indefinitely and for me to do that is to use an option to protect site but it can only be done by wikia staff, Helpers and spam task force and its something to use only in a last resort. Superbike10 22:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Protecting 1100+ pages requires a long time for only me, Blaziken, and Superbike10. We will patrol the wiki to ban does who vandal, end of discussion. --TheBen10Mazter 22:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) TheBen10Mazter is right. The wiki must be open for all users protection should only be used when necessary like in the cases of persistant vandalism. Superbike10 23:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Offer I'll give you rollback rights here, if you make 350 edits here, would you like that? TheBen10Mazter 21:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit I removed since no one really knows what a greiger counter is. TheBen10Mazter 22:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Stoked wiki Your wiki really needs a background and some color. Look at this wiki, i made the background. TheBen10Mazter 22:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admins all have the same power, it does not matter the way you are made in admin, ask the admins if you can use theme designer and then do it. TheBen10Mazter 00:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:User He was blocked for inserting wrong info. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 13:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would like to chat? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you leave the chat after like 30 seconds? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to chat again? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll meet you there. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes im on. Lets both closed the page and then open it again. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat now. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) For me it said that you joined the chat and then lefted the chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You have the rights now, i kept my side of the deal. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Hiya General plasma! Well im basically giving you a offer to become a Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member. You are one of 3 members chosen! This group is basically a group of rollbacks that revert and rollback vandalism when us admins arent there for it. Your job is to revert all vandalism (so admins dont have to do it because were lazy, just kidding it basically makes it easier for us) and report it to admins so we can block the user. Its a system i am putting together. Report all vandalism to me mostly or to another admin. You must check this wiki everyday. If you want this position just give me a message. You have a little more authority against users and you can give a "official" warning like admins do. Think about it and message me if you want it or not. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Staff Report all spam and vandalism to me and dont forget to revert it. Since your staff now. Okay? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog -Contribs) 01:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) User Morpheus3000 I have banned the user. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Staff Member I now annouce you as Deputy Staff Member! The 2nd highest of Staff Member ranks! You have been picked for this rank because of your experience on the Stoked wiki. Check this page for more info. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edit Because it was not needed, if you feel it is, put it back. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Responsiblites You can still be staff and council but you can have a lot of inactive days, just edit when you have time, good luck in college! I did not know your in college, thought you were only 16 or 13! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toys Nope not yet. Thanks for informing me. And also- to clarify- there giving 6 in ALL or 6 with every purchase of a happy meal? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) haha If your a "Super Genuis" atleast spell it right! Welcome back and how are your college classes? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC)